Unforgettable Past
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: Hakkai is being possessed by some kind of spell. Gojyo tried to help. And of course the spark begins! Hakkai X Gojyo.
1. Chapter 1: Where the spark begins

Hi! I'm new here and this is my first Gensomaden Saiyuki. Any correction or review about my stories is welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkai and Gojyo and the others though I really, really wish I do own them. They both look so cute together!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sun was beginning to set when a glimpse of a green jeep sped through the jungle, oblivious by the bumping as the jeep's tyres hit the bulging roots. As usual, a brown-haired man drove the vehicle with a blonde with sutra draped on his shoulders sitting beside him. Behind them, sat a long and red-haired man was busy arguing with the boy with golden eyes.  
  
"Bakazaru! Move aside! You're taking my space!" Sha Gojyo pushed the lying figure beside him.  
  
"Who's baka?!" Snapped Son Goku back. "You horny water monster!"  
  
The bickering had started long before this and Cho Hakkai glanced at the man beside him, trying to see whether those arguments had tested his temper or not. Smiled knowingly, he saw a vein appeared. Gojyo and Goku had pushed Genjo Sanzo to his limits. Any second now.  
  
"Urusai! Baka!" Sanzo stood up, unmindful of the bumping vehicle as he took out his paper fan and hit it on Goku.  
  
"Waah! Why did you hit me, Sanzo?" Goku cried as he covered the hitting spot with his hands.  
  
"Because you are a baka!" Gojyo smirked. Sanzo glared at the redhead and Gojyo raised his eyebrows and decided to shut up. For a while.  
  
"Ne. Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku automatically forgot his earlier argument with Gojyo and looked appealingly at his master. "When I get something to eat?!"  
  
Sanzo daggered him with a glare, "Do I look like a food producer?! Shut up then!"  
  
"But." Goku tried again when suddenly Hakkai stepped on the brake pedal as hard and fast as he could, causing Goku to be thrown into Sanzo's arms and Gojyo landing on Hakkai's lap. "What the hell." Gojyo let out a startled gasp as he rubbed the bumped on his head.  
  
"Bakazaru!" Sanzo rebuked the monkey that was as startled as Gojyo about the sudden brake. "Get off me!"  
  
"It's not my fault that Hakkai brakes like that!" Goku defended himself as Sanzo threw him onto the ground.  
  
"Ne.Gojyo?" Hakkai said hesitantly. Gojyo turned his face and the red eyes met the green ones in puzzlement. "Can you get off me now?" Instantly, Gojyo's face turned beet red almost to match the shade of his hair.  
  
"Yeah.sure." He jumped off the jeep, wondering for a second what made him blushed like that. He had never did that since.since.he didn't remember when he lost his innocence.  
  
"So, Hakkai," Sanzo spoke up. "Why the heck did you stop like that?"  
  
Hakkai didn't need to answer as he glued his eyes to the lying figure in front of them. The jeep stopped only a few inches from the body. Silently, Sanzo approved the excuse that Hakkai gave. But what in the world did this person do in this jungle at this forsaken hour? Though it wasn't late enough for the sun could still be seen, but human had avoided thick jungles ever since the demons had turned crazy. Unless. this person wasn't human.  
  
"Is he dead, Sanzo?" Goku watched the person that was laying face downwards.  
  
Sanzo didn't answer and watched as Hakkai walked near the laying figure. Hakkai then, turned the man to see if he was alive. His eyes caught the person's pointed ears and realized that man was a demon and he was alive. Hakkai turned his head to report his friends about the man when suddenly, he heard Gojyo's shouts of warning.  
  
"Hakkai! Stay back!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
Hakkai could barely turned his head back to see what was happening when he felt an excruciating blast throughout his body. The demon had charged him with some kind of energy and Hakkai dimly felt his body being thrown by the impact of the attack. "Shit!" Gojyo swore as he took out his crescent staff and readied himself for the attack.  
  
It was as if the attack triggered the whole things. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a handful of demons. Immediately, Sanzo took out his gun and Goku summoned his Almighty Staff. The sound of shooting and beating started to echo throughout the silent jungle. Demons ceaselessly came and attacked the totally unprepared travelers.  
  
"Damn this!" Gojyo swore again when the other demon came after he defeated the previous one. As he fought, he searched for Hakkai in the corner of his eyes and found him laying near a huge tree motionless. He frowned. A blast like shouldn't make him unconscious yet. Knowing that something else had made Hakkai fainted, Gojyo finished the demon in front of him with one slash and ran toward Hakkai.  
  
"Goku!" Gojyo shouted through the commotion. "Come here!"  
  
"What? I'm busy." Goku's eyes reverted to the unconscious person in Gojyo's arms. "Hakkai!"  
  
"I need to you to watch my back while I tend Hakkai," Gojyo explained.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Goku frowned in worried.  
  
"I don't know.but something was not right here." Gojyo then looked back at Goku. "What are you waiting for, baka?!" At that, Goku launched in back into the battle.  
  
Gojyo ran his hands all over the spot where Hakkai was being hit. He found no wound.no bruise.nothing at all. He frowned even deeper. Something was definitely not right. Hakkai was so still. so lifeless that he looked as if he wasn't breathing. Wasn't breathing?! Gojyo leaned forward to Hakkai's face and began to worry when he couldn't hear his breath.  
  
He forced himself to be calm so that his ear could detect even a shallow breath instead of the sound of his pounding heart. Convince that he wasn't breathing, Gojyo began to put his lips on Hakkai's to revive him. As he did that. his mind began to get suspicious even more. Throwing an attack that didn't cause any injury but managed to stop the heart from stopping was unbelievable.  
  
Hakkai began to open his eyes and felt someone was kissing him. No. he was sharing his breath with him. That was absurd! Why in the world would anyone kissed him? The dizziness in his head was making him felt strange things. And the attack was so different from other attacks that he had ever got. It nearly stole his breath away. When the dizziness began to fade away, he saw Gojyo so close to him and knew that the kissing was no trick from spinning head. Hakkai was so surprise that he could move.  
  
Logic told him that he should pushed Gojyo away and told him that he was all right but strangely he didn't want to. He had become his friends for three years and was sharing place with him. Several times he admitted that Gojyo had the most unusual but attractive hair he had ever seen. But this? He didn't know what was he feeling but something inside him told him that if he didn't savor each moment of Gojyo's lips upon him, he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. Even without Gojyo to share it with.  
  
Slowly, Hakkai closed back his eyes, knowing that what was he doing was kind of pathetic. After all, Goku and Sanzo were fighting off with the demons and he wanted to pretend unconscious so long he could continue to feel Gojyo's lips against him. Gojyo was his best friend, for heaven's sake! What in the world would he ever think like that? "Gojyo.Gojyo.I'm alright." Hakkai said reluctantly.  
  
Gojyo immediately pulled back and watched the color began to creep back into Hakkai face. "I thought you had stopped breathing!" Gojyo started. If Hakkai did and he had just revived him, he should cough or gasp. But Hakkai just opened his eyes like he was just asleep.  
  
Hakkai brought a hand to his head and said in his normal tone. "I did but the breathing suddenly had started back and I don't think it was because of your kiss. I mean. CPR." For a moment there, Hakkai was so sure that his face was red when he accidentally said the word 'kiss'. Thank God he had his face covered. Ensure that the blush had gone away, Hakkai put down his hand and smiled at Gojyo. "Arigatou, Gojyo."  
  
"Ch.It just I don't want to spent the rest of the journey with the bakazaru and that corrupt monk," Gojyo said dismissively, although he kind of pleased when Hakkai smiled to him like that. Then, he stood up, grabbed his crescent staff and launched himself into the battle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How are you feeling, Hakkai?" Goku asked after the fights. Sanzo glanced at Hakkai in assurance that he was all right. Although he was reluctant to show his emotion to his companions and often acted like he didn't give a damn bout them, he couldn't help himself to take a quick scan at Hakkai. Apparently, the demon that attacked him didn't blast him strong enough because Hakkai endured no wound at all. But something in Hakkai that caught Sanzo eyes. He didn't know what.  
  
"I'm fine, Goku," Hakkai gave Goku his assurance smile. "Arigatou."  
  
Ch.always with that 'I'm fine' crap. Gojyo thought. I don't what would it take to wipe that smile from his face and hear him say 'I don't Goku because my heart just stopped beating awhile ago'. Gojyo looked outside the cave where they had decided to spent the night. The jungle was so silent that no one would believe that demons had just went amuck.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku turned his attention from Hakkai to his master, who was reloading his gun. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo smacked him with his paper fan. "You've just eaten, bakazaru!"  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Goku whined as he looked at Sanzo with his golden eyes enlarged purposely.  
  
"Then, eat those stones beside you, idiot!" Gojyo taunted from the cave mouth, where he had been sitting.  
  
"Don't call me idiot, you horny water monster!" Goku snapped. Sanzo eyes started to narrow when he heard the argument started.  
  
"Who's horny, monkey? You don't even know what that mean!" Gojyo ceaselessly irritated Goku. An angry vein started to appear in Sanzo's temple.  
  
"Nani?! Of course I do! Sanzo told me."  
  
At that, Sanzo reached out for the paper fan and hit the monkey with it. "Urusai! You are too loud, baka!"  
  
"What did you do that, drooping-eye monk!" Goku glared as he reached out to rub his swollen forehead. "You did tell me."  
  
"URUSAI!!!"  
  
"Ne.Sanzo," Gojyo spoke up and saw Sanzo's eyes glared at him. "What exactly did you tell Goku.?" A loud thud hit Gojyo's forehead as Sanzo threw the paper fan.  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"Maa.maa." Came the laughing soft voice from behind. "Let's get some sleep before the bickering starts again tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Baka!" Growled Sanzo before he settled back to his former place and Goku lie not too far from his master while Gojyo leaned back against the rock, watching silently the black sky.  
  
As Hakkai rested his head, he couldn't resist watching Gojyo's profile from his folded arms. The fire that was burning in the middle of them enhanced the color of blood of Gojyo hair. The first time he saw it, the hair reminded him of blood. the massacre that he had committed that turned him into demon. But now, he could see that the color of Gojyo's hair fitted perfectly his profile. An ego that was burning fiercely with a temper to match.  
  
Realizing that he was doing it again, Hakkai let out a frustration sigh and turned his back away from Gojyo. How many times did he had to remind himself that Gojyo was his friend and he intended to keep it that way, no matter how strong the attraction was. Gojyo had treated him as a friend and the least he could do was treated Gojyo the same way. He can do that. Of course, he could. Then Hakkai slept  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Attack

Guardian of Jupiter: Second chapter is up. Thanks for all reviews. Pardon with my grammar though. English is not my first language. Now, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer : Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkai and Gojyo and the others though I really, really wish I do own them. They both look so cute together!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bloods were everywhere. They were dripping from the wall, smearing the floor, dropping slowly from his body and covering his hands. The darkened hall was completely and eerily silent except the sound of rain as he limped his way. Hundreds of demons' corpse scattered and he was completely oblivious of his surrounding. He had been so angry.so damn angry that he recklessly thundered into the 100-eyes demon's castle and satisfied his bloodlust vengeance by killing all the demons inside it. The long knife was still his bloodied hand. Hakkai still lusted for more.  
  
Inside the dungeon, he viciously swung his knife through the demons' throats and pushed them aside heartless. Right now, he couldn't think; he could only feel the rage. As the last demon fell lifelessly, Hakkai glared around him looking for any survivor and found none. "Kana." suddenly a sorrowful whisper echoed through the dungeon. "Kana.!"  
  
"Gono." Came back the answer that he had been hoping to hear. Hakkai immediately ran towards the voice and saw the person who was the reason him doing this massacre.  
  
He had pleaded her to come home with him but Kana silently took the long knife from him and retreated a few step away. She knew that she was pregnant with a demon baby inside her. She also knew that she could never go back to Gono and pretended that everything was back to normal. Slowly, she put the knife onto her throat and Hakkai's eyes went wide in realization of what she intended to do.  
  
"Good bye.Gono."  
  
Hakkai screamed it when he saw Kana fell lifelessly onto the floor. He clutched the iron bars that separated him from his lover's body and leaned his forehead against them. The pain inside him doubled. He had come to save her but he failed. All the killings that he had done were for nothing! He had committed a massacre for nothing! But the pain that he felt when he failed to protect her was nothing to compare with the fact that Kana had killed herself in front of him and he did nothing! He was so deep in his pain and sorrow that he became oblivious of the surrounding or the sound of the footsteps behind him.  
  
"Finally, she had ended the pain herself." A voice came out mockingly. Hakkai remained motionless. The pain was so deep that he couldn't struggle himself a way out.  
  
"Well, it saves me from wasting my energy from killing her myself." At that remark, Hakkai felt his body trembled with an anger that he thought he could never feel again. Letting out an outrage cry, he turned around and lunged towards the demon behind him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What the heck.?!" Gojyo gasped as Hakkai suddenly stood up and blasted out a burning qi towards him. He totally taken off his guard that he had leaped a little late, causing his left arm to burn from the grazing of the attack. He grabbed his arm and watched in utter dumbfounded as Hakkai leaped forward to attack him even more. What the hell had just happened? One minute I was the one who was still awake and the next thing Hakkai attacks me!  
  
Another qi hit Gojyo but this time on his thigh. "Damn it!" He swore. He wouldn't.couldn't raise his weapon against his best friend. Even though, Hakkai killed him for it. That was his problem. Since he couldn't counteract Hakkai's attacks, all he could do was dodging and evading. But his arm and thigh were in pain that he knew he couldn't keep avoiding Hakkai's attack. "Hakkai! What the hell are you doing?!" Gojyo shouted. The sound of qi blasting and Gojyo's shouting woke Sanzo and Goku.  
  
"Nani.?" Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Is it breakfast already?"  
  
As usual, Sanzo didn't answer Goku but this time it wasn't because he didn't want to. He was dumbstruck when he saw Hakkai and Gojyo were locked into fight. When he saw Hakkai blasted his qi towards Gojyo crazily as if he was fighting against someone he hated passionately, Sanzo knew that he wouldn't want to trade his place with Gojyo no matter what the price. Sanzo also knew that Hakkai would never fight against any of them no matter what happened.  
  
He quickly stood up and ran towards the place where Hakkai fought madly with Gojyo. Goku followed closely his master. "What's the matter with Hakkai?" Goku asked Sanzo as they ran.  
  
"I don't know but we've got to stop the fight. Gojyo won't attack back." Sanzo said grimly. Then he looked back at Goku. "Let's do one thing at a time."  
  
"What the hell happen?!" Sanzo demanded at the busy Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo looked at his side and he never thought he would be so relief to see Sanzo and Goku. "Well! It's about time!" Gojyo retorted. "Hakkai suddenly went crazy! Can someone stop this damn fight?!"  
  
Sanzo scowled at Gojyo and started to instruct Goku. "Goku! Go and knock some sense to Hakkai!"  
  
"But how?" Goku stammered. "I will likely knock him dead!" Sanzo silently agreed with the monkey. Goku couldn't tone down his power but someone had to stop Hakkai before he killed Gojyo. His scowl went deeper when he realized that the someone was he.  
  
"Damn it!" Sanzo started to lunged forward. He could see that Hakkai was only attacking Gojyo and he was either oblivious to he and Goku's appearance or ignoring them. It was the perfect opportunity for Sanzo to bring Hakkai down. He, then, ran behind Hakkai and started to lift his hand, which was holding his gun, and prepared to hit Hakkai with the butt of his gun.  
  
Something else happened. Something that was out of Sanzo's calculation. Hakkai suddenly turned around and Sanzo saw Hakkai's eyes were empty and lifeless. Then, Hakkai punched the unprepared Sanzo into his face, causing Sanzo to be thrown backwards with bloodied lips. "What the hell?!" Sanzo swore more violently as he wiped the blood from his cracked lips. So, Hakkai did aware of his appearance but decided that Gojyo was the one he should kill. He watched Hakkai returned his attention back to Gojyo.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. Suddenly he was angry. But it was Hakkai, for heaven's sake! He didn't know to whom he should vent his anger with.  
  
"Hey!" Gojyo was getting frustrated. His arm and leg were burning like hell and he knew that his speed had reduced. Anytime from now, Hakkai's attack could hit him in the chest. To end his life in Hakkai's hand was something he hadn't expected in his life. "What took you so long?! Just knock his head!"  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up!" Sanzo snapped as he scrambled onto his feet. "Goku!" Sanzo called him and the angry monkey turned his head towards his master's direction. "Attack Hakkai!"  
  
"But." Goku started to protest.  
  
"Just attack him, damn it!" Sanzo shouted. Goku shrugged his shoulders and hoped Sanzo knew what he was asking. Goku summoned his staff and lunged towards Hakkai. As Sanzo expected, Hakkai cried with unbearable anger when he realized somebody else was disturbing him again and he blasted the qi that he had gathered to finish Gojyo to Goku. Goku's eyes went large when he saw the bright energy flew towards him and immediately put his staff forward to protect him from it.  
  
Sanzo saw the opening opportunity and he ran behind Hakkai immediately. Then, he slammed his gun onto Hakkai's head. He heard Hakkai let out a surprise gasp and for a split second, Sanzo saw insanity came back into Hakkai's eyes and heard him whispered his name before unconsciousness claimed him.  
  
Gojyo let out a relief sigh and limped his way towards Sanzo, who was staring down at Hakkai. "What do you think had happened?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"I don't know but I saw Hakkai's eyes when he punched me." Sanzo answered and grimaced inaudibly when he touched his bruised lips. "I think he is asleep until I bash his head."  
  
"What?! You mean he's just having a bad dream?" Gojyo frowned. If that so, why would Hakkai attack only him? Their thoughtful silent was suddenly interrupted by an irritating monkey. "Sanzo! You deliberately set me up as a bait, didn't you?" Accused Goku with his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"Ch, Glad you notice that," Sanzo turned around indifferently and walked back toward the cave. "Baka!"  
  
"Nani?!" Goku angered but followed Sanzo back to cave anyway.  
  
Gojyo heard Goku's angry words and Sanzo's unsympathetic replies but his eyes never left the unconscious Hakkai. Suddenly, he was reminded acutely at the time when he first met Hakkai. It was in a jungle and Hakkai had been lying on the ground, exactly like this. A swift wave fear past through Gojyo's heart. Fear that Hakkai had hurt himself like he did with wounds gaping open and bloods rushing out when Gojyo first brought him back to his house.  
  
Gojyo forced himself to calm down. Lately, he had this peculiar habit of worrying over Hakkai. He also had in frighteningly urge to watch Hakkai's face and everything he did as if he was utterly content if he did that. The harder he resisted, the stronger his feeling towards Hakkai. He, Gojyo, the womanizer and the one-night-only guy, was feeling things that he had tried to resist all his life. The hell with it! Living with a man with most beautiful green eyes for three years had certainly screwed his sense! Gojyo snorted.  
  
Aware that Sanzo and Goku had disappeared back into cave, Gojyo kneeled beside Hakkai and lifted him in his arms. The sooner he got back to the cave the better. Being alone with Hakkai in the dark place , made his mind wandered to places Gojyo would never go now and ever. The place where he started to think he might want to make himself as vulnerable as he did in his childhood and give love a second chance.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The sunlight slowly made its way into the cave. When Hakkai awoke, the first thing he noticed was his head hurt like hell. He had a nightmare, which had not visited him for such a long time. He thought he had gotten over the painful past but obviously he didn't. Reaching out for the bump on the back of his head, he groaned a little. He wondered how he got the bump. He opened his eyes and was speechless for a long moment when he saw his three companions was sitting around him as if they were waiting for him to awake.  
  
"Um. Ohayo?" Hakkai said uncertainly.  
  
"Ohayo yourself," Sanzo said curtly. Hakkai raised his eyebrows when he heard Sanzo's tone. He then sat up, surprised to find him tired and drained. It felt he had used his qi all the night. When he saw Gojyo's bandaged arms and legs, Sanzo's bruise lips and trees burned down, he instantly knew something had happened last night when he was asleep.  
  
"Or should I said 'what's wrong'?" Hakkai asked, suddenly felt uneasy at Sanzo's penetrating gaze. It felt as if Sanzo was looking and reading inside him.  
  
"We are the one who should say that!" Goku said, still unwilling to explain and stared at Hakkai as if he already knew.  
  
That's it! Hakkai thought angrily. "Would you care to elaborate that, Goku, because as you can see, I don't know anything at all what happened last night." Hakkai still keep his voice neutral.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Gojyo asked in disbelief.  
  
"What had happened?" Hakkai's voice started to sound irritated. They acted like he was the one who caused all those commotion.  
  
"You attacked me last night!" Gojyo exclaimed. "You were so crazy last night that it took Sanzo's bruise lips to stop you!" Sanzo glowered at Gojyo's remark.  
  
"Baka!" Sanzo threw his paper fan to Gojyo's head. "It also took your burned arm and leg!"  
  
Hakkai's eyes went huge in horror. What?! He attacked Sanzo and Gojyo? How.Why? He didn't remember anything. "I did not!" Hakkai denied. "I was asleep all night long! How can I attack you!?"  
  
At that Sanzo went silent, Gojyo frowned and Goku raised his eyebrows, couldn't decide whether he understood the whole situation or not. Hakkai caught a glimpse of Gojyo's injuries and quickly looked away before guilt could consume him. The wounds he had inflicted upon Gojyo were so similar with the one he gave the demon in his dream. All he remembered was he was dreaming about his past and the next thing he knew, his companions were accusing him for attacking them.  
  
The silent went on so long when suddenly Sanzo had enough and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no use of thinking about it. It is done and over." He stood up and put back his robe over his black undergarment. "Let's go."  
  
"But." Hakkai protested. He knew something was wrong with him. Of course, he had had dreamed about his past before but at least he never went amuck and attacked everyone. And he would certainly never attack Gojyo!  
  
"Maybe, it just happens once." Gojyo tried to reassure Hakkai. As he stood up, he placed a comforting hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "Let's just forget about."  
  
"Yeah, Hakkai," Goku sprang up. "Let's get something to eat! I'm hungry!"  
  
Hakkai watched his friends walked towards the jeep and the frown never left his face. He was sure that the whole thing wasn't just past him by or happened once in the lifetime. Something must had happened and he didn't know whether the nightmare had anything to do with it or not. Grimly, Hakkai stood up and followed their way. All he could do now was let it bygone, as Sanzo suggested and hoped that it didn't happen again tonight.  
  
* * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Kiss

Guardian of Jupiter: Third chapter is up. Not very much action in this chapter though. Thanks for all reviews. Pardon with my grammar though. English is not my first language. Now, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer : Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkai and Gojyo and the others though I really, really wish I do own them. They both look so cute together!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When the moon came to replace the sun, apprehension started to gnaw Hakkai's heart. He had been looking towards Sanzo for the past few minutes, dreading the moment when Sanzo ordered him to halt and called it a day. Maybe last night incident made him felt that way. He was afraid that if he went crazy again while he was sleeping, he might actually kill someone rather than hurting them like last night. Hakkai wished that they could continue their journey and he wouldn't have to sleep even though he was tired as hell. He had been cramped in a jeep for one whole day.  
  
Sanzo cast a quick glance at the driver beside him, when he heard Hakkai sighed softly. He had been awfully quiet today, although he still did have that smile on his face. He didn't even bother to cease the annoying bickering behind them. Maybe Hakkai had taken the whole incident a little bit too carried away. But Sanzo knew, Hakkai was deeply affected if he felt that he was the one who hurt his friends. Sanzo also knew that, from the look of Hakkai's face, Hakkai dreaded the time when he told him to stop.  
  
"Alright, we stopped here tonight," Sanzo's voice had been in normal tone but to Hakkai who had been waiting in anxiety for that announcement, felt a sharp jolt in his nerve system and his legs automatically slammed the brake pedal.  
  
Goku and Gojyo's face hit squarely to the front seat. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Goku screeched. "Can you brake properly?"  
  
Hakkai had the decency to flush and apologized profusely. "Sorry, Goku. I was . startled."  
  
With that kind of tone? Gojyo raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Hakkai must more tired than he appeared to be. As all four of them got out from the jeep and prepared for tonight's sleeping accommodation, Gojyo watched over Hakkai worriedly. Although he had been filling his day with taunting Goku, he didn't miss any of Hakkai's worried expression and the fact that Hakkai was silent throughout today's journey. Gojyo had argued with Goku until Sanzo pointed his gun to his forehead and Hakkai didn't even raise an eyebrow! Now that what Gojyo called serious.  
  
When they all finally settled to sleep, Gojyo took a leisurely time to smoke as he watched the full moon. Today had been a boring day. No demons attack and no whatsoever incidents happened. Not that he was complaining or anything, but lately he felt this feeling of urgency to finish this mission quickly and resumed his normal life. A life where he didn't have this alarming feeling towards Hakkai. A life where he could flirt and seduce any woman that walked into his life without even thinking of what Hakkai was doing right now. It made him vulnerable and he hated that.  
  
The atmosphere was silent except for the soft snore from the monkey. Then, Gojyo heard a sound of someone stood up and walked away. When he looked, he saw Hakkai walked far away from the group. Without knowing what he was doing, Gojyo stood up too and followed the trail that Hakkai left behind. He suspected Hakkai was dreaming again. A few moment later, Gojyo found Hakkai stood alone in front of a tall tree, facing him.  
  
"Gojyo!" Hakkai said as if he was surprise. "I thought there is a demon following me!"  
  
"Ch . then I guess you aren't as tired as I thought you would be," Gojyo said casually as he threw the cigarette onto the ground and grounded his foot onto it.  
  
"Why would you think I am tired?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"You are quiet today," Gojyo stated. "If you were still thinking about last night incident, I suggest you just forget about it."  
  
"How could I? If Sanzo didn't stop me, I could have kill you!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself!" Gojyo retorted. He hated when Hakkai had that kind of expression on his face. The same expression he had when the former enemy from his past used his friends as tools revenge; hurt and worry as hell. "You weren't even near that."  
  
Gojyo watched Hakkai's frowning face and suddenly a strong wave of protectiveness washed him and it almost made him staggered. The feeling was stronger than the first he felt it when he first saw Hakkai lying in the wood, nearly dead. Taking a deep breath, Gojyo decided to take away some sting from his harsh words. "Look, why don't you get some sleep tonight. I guarantee nothing will happen."  
  
Hakkai looked away. "No, I think it is best for me to stay away from sleep tonight." He saw Gojyo's frowning face went deeper and Hakkai gave him his most reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Gojyo."  
  
Gojyo watched Hakkai's face for a while as if he was thinking. Then, he shrugged and turned away to give Hakkai some space. After a few steps, he halted and swung his body back facing Hakkai. "You know what, Hakkai?!" Hakkai raised his eyebrows at Gojyo's harsh tone and watched warily as Gojyo advanced. "If you don't cut that 'I'm fine' crap, I'll swear I strangle some senses into you!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hakkai defended himself.  
  
"I can see that you are so tense today that I almost thought you've turned into stone!" Gojyo moved forward in more threatening fashion. "It's just a dream, for heaven's sake! It happened for just one night! Why can't you let go?!"  
  
"I'm not like you, Gojyo! Experiencing something tonight and forget the whole thing tomorrow!" Hakkai bit out. Hakkai didn't know why he had said that and he wasn't even sure he knew exactly what he was saying. The silent that stretched between them told Hakkai that Gojyo was feeling it too.  
  
"For some reasons, I have this feeling that we're not talking about the dream that you're having," Gojyo said and watched Hakkai became more uneasy. "What are you talking about, Hakkai?"  
  
"What else I'm talking about." Hakkai carefully evaded Gojyo's question. How could he explain that to Gojyo when he himself didn't know? Gojyo was getting nearer and Hakkai had this sudden urge to retreat but he firmly ignored the urge.  
  
"Let's see . 'Experiencing something tonight and forget the whole thing tomorrow' ." Gojyo pondered for a few moments while Hakkai watched his expression in unknown trepidation. Raising his eyebrows, Gojyo said in disbelief as a thought struck him. "You're not talking about my habits in sleeping with other women, are you?"  
  
Hakkai's eyes went huge when he heard Gojyo's words. Of course not! He denied but realized he couldn't say it out aloud. What frightened him more, he was actually contemplating the truth of Gojyo's words. Stop it! Hakkai ordered his mind. I'm not thinking about that! Hakkai tried to make the words out but they stuck in his throat. Gojyo watched Hakkai's opening and closing mouth with no denial came out.  
  
"It's not my really fault, you know, if women threw themselves at me," Gojyo teased. The possibility that Hakkai might a little bit be jealous pleased him mightily. "Maybe they see something about me that makes me irresistible."  
  
At that, Hakkai's green eyes went dark as an unpleasant feeling hit his heart. He refused to call it jealousy. He couldn't . and he wouldn't feel that. Hakkai rather thought it was Gojyo's arrogant attitude that irritated him. "You?" Hakkai unintentionally scowled despite of what he thought earlier. So long he didn't snorted like a fool . "Irresistible?" He is, you know. An inner voice argued. If he weren't, you wouldn't be looking at him with your side-mirror whenever you've got the chance.  
  
"Yeah, well . I imagine it's my kiss," Gojyo was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Hakkai snorted before he could stop himself. Fine! He'd snorted. So what? If only he could ignore the whole thing and act as if it didn't matter at all. "I don't think it's your kiss, Gojyo," Hakkai said and he walked forward, past Gojyo, towards their campsite, where Sanzo and Goku were sleeping and blissfully oblivious of their surrounding.  
  
Gojyo caught Hakkai's arm before he could leave him. Hakkai looked at Gojyo with murderous expression on his face. He wanted the whole conversation to stop now. How in the living hell did this subject come out anyway?! But Gojyo's next words made Hakkai's body went tense and his heart pounding like a fool.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" The words were soft and promising. Gojyo didn't know how the hell did that words came from. It just came out and he wanted to smack himself in the forehead for that.  
  
Hakkai knew he should decline. Their three years friendship was in jeopardy and if he could just say no . but as Gojyo's fiery eyes hotly devoured Hakkai's face, Hakkai knew he was fighting a losing battle. He had been wanting to feel Gojyo's lips against his since forever and now, suddenly, Gojyo was offering it to him. Even though, Hakkai knew Gojyo was being the man he was .experiencing something tonight and forget the whole thing tomorrow, the words of denial and all his good senses flew away with just one, intense gaze from Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo tried to find any sign of reluctant in Hakkai's face and found none. He didn't know whether the silent was Hakkai's answer for yes or no and Gojyo didn't want to find out. Slowly and deliberately, without taking his hand from Hakkai's arm, Gojyo leaned forward until his face was an inch away from Hakkai's face. When they were this close, Gojyo could feel Hakkai's breath shortened in anticipation and Gojyo was encouraged to continue. When their lips finally met, the sensation that burst through their body was something that even Gojyo didn't expect.  
  
Maybe it is a bad idea .Gojyo thought. He just wanted to tease Hakkai, to coax him out of his tense mood and when he asked Hakkai if he wanted to try whether his kiss met his expectation, his teasing intention had gone swiftly. All that was left was an intense feeling to kiss the lips that was hesitantly offered to him. He shouldn't feel this way! He was a one-night- man! He should enjoy the moment and forget it. This is really a very bad idea.  
  
Despite of all his caution thinking, Gojyo continued to move his lips over and inside Hakkai's mouth and drew him closer than ever as if nothing in this world could make him refused the gift that was presented to him.  
  
Hakkai couldn't think at all. He didn't want to think . he wanted to feel, to savor every and wished with all his heart that they weren't in jungle, weren't in a mission and were in their small apartment. If they were, Gojyo might even want to . Hakkai immediately snapped himself out from the spell and opened his eyes before he could even finish the sentence. Reluctantly, Hakkai pushed himself away from Gojyo before any crazy notion was squashed inside his mind. "Gojyo. I think we should . not ... stop." He was breathless from the kiss and from the sinking heart that he was stammering like a darn fool. "I mean we should stop."  
  
Gojyo's eyes were filled with unfathomable hurt and confusion and for a while Hakkai wanted nothing else in this world to continue. But as if Hakkai was imagining things when he saw the hurt in Gojyo's eyes, Gojyo stepped back, shrugged his shoulders and curved up his infamous grin as if the kiss that they shared were as same as any kisses he had shared with countless of women. "Yeah, well, I think we should to," Gojyo said lightly and turned around to walk back to the campsite before the damned hurt resurfaced. "Promise me you'll sleep."  
  
Hakkai heard Gojyo said from far and Hakkai was angry and irritated as hell that he couldn't even utter the word yes. Damn that man to hell! Hakkai swore and started to raise his hand to wipe off any trace of Gojyo's kiss of his lips. If that was the way he kissed women, no wonder he had succeeded his carrier as a womanizer. But his hand stopped in the midway, angrier when he realized that he didn't even want to wipe the taste of Gojyo's lips off.  
  
When he finally could drag himself back to the campsite, the anger that he thought he had efficiently destroyed came back when he saw Gojyo was already asleep. Gojyo told him to get some sleep. But how could he? He was so hot with anger. For an extraordinary calm man like Hakkai, to be this angry was unbelievable.  
  
It took him a thousand blinks and countless times of yawning before slumber could claim him .  
  
* * * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Attack

Yahoo! GeoCities 

Disclaimer: Oh, come on. Like you all will believe if I say Saiyuki is mine. Why bother? 

Actually I was on the verge on discontinuing this story. But there are reviews that ask me to continue this story. I am thrilled! ^_^ You know reviews have the power to revive the lost desire and the almost dead story! Hope this chapter is worth all your efforts of reviewing! ^_^ 

Special thanks to **sk8er boi, chin iisou no miko, ShaGojyoxChoHakkaiYaoiLvr, silver rhythm thief, E-sama the Llama, Shiroki Kietsuki, Kyri, blinkie, GoldenCross88. ** You know you are the one who revive this story. 

* * * * * * 

The road ahead seemed blurry and he was so tired. Well, considering the fact that he had only slept for no more than three hours last night, it was a miracle that he managed to stay awake until now. Hakkai raised a to rub the weariness from his eyes. Last night he couldn't sleep. Probably it was all because of Gojyo's kiss and the way his heart vaulted and pounding even long after the kiss ended. 

Last night he had been angry when he saw how easy it was for Gojyo to kiss him as if he was the only thing that matter and then, waved it away like nothing happened. He had been angrier then to see how easy it was for Gojyo to sleep after that kiss and he, in the other hand, had been tossing and turning as he tried to block out the sensation that still lingered from his mind. 

And the thing that angered him most was Gojyo didn't say a word or gave a single sign or even remembered about last night! Damn it, was he the only one who was affected? 

That was insulting! That was utterly unacceptable! That was utterly… heartbreaking. 

Hakkai frowned at his mind's chosen word. Heartbreaking? He thought he had ceased feeling that particular emotion for some time now. He had mourned for so long that his grief had hardened into ice. It was the ice that protected him from feeling anything more than just amused and gratitude. Surely…surely a mere kiss from Gojyo couldn't-wouldn't melt the ice, would it? 

His fingers curled around the steering until the knuckles turned white and he bit his lips. For three long years, he been living in a solid ice and for three long years, he had not yet met anyone that was able to push him off-balance. … … 

Until Gojyo… 

And almost instantly, his traitorous eyes wandered to the side-mirror to catch a glimpse of the particular redhead, who conquered his mind for almost entire day. With Goku asleep, Gojyo was obviously bored his head out. He was looking out with his chin casually propped on his hand, ignoring the wild strands of red hairs that teased his face. Even with the twin scars that marred his left cheek, Hakkai still could see the reason women swooned whenever the half-breed smiled at them. 

_ He is perfect. _ Hakkai thought wistfully. _Perfectly perfect… _ He knew he couldn't expect more than what he had got. And that realization instantly gripped his heart painfully. Gojyo had offered him friendship and he would gladly accept it, if not satisfied with it. Last night, the kiss should not happen but somehow it did. Gojyo had made it perfectly clear by refusing to acknowledge it and he, the master of masquerade, could side it aside too…even it slowly killed him. 

He could do that. Hakkai thought as he forced his eyes to tear away from the side mirror and concentrated on the road again. Of course he could… 

* * * * * * 

Sanzo leaned back against the chair, listening with annoyance Gojyo's and Goku's mindless bickering. How could anyone, even with the smallest brain, argue about bun? A pair of fair eyebrows drew close when he heard Goku's screeching voice grew higher. Then, a second later, a vein appeared and he started to finger the paper fan, when he heard Gojyo was laughing and provoking Goku even more. _ Fuck it; this is starting to give me headache. _

"Shut the hell up!!" Sanzo screamed and landed the paper fan on both of the demons' head with such a force. 

"But Sanzo…" Goku whined. 

"One more word Goku, and you shall the first to taste my bullet today," Sanzo threatened with a measurably serious click from his gun. 

"Okay, okay," Goku sweated. Gojyo was laughing harder. 

"You too, Gojyo!" The gun changed the direction and pointed straightly at the laughing half-breed. That quieted Gojyo quickly as he sweated like Goku. 

Of course the threat couldn't hold them. A minute of peace had passed and the irritating bickering started again. Sanzo glowered at his boisterous companions and tried to seek peace with his less boisterous companion. With his arms folded over his chest and his violet eyes gleamed dangerously, he watched Hakkai. 

The brunette was unusually quiet today. Less trying to calm the group, less smiling and more watching at something with an expression he could only describe as… wistful? Frustration? Wondering what was wrong with Hakkai and at the same time telling himself that he don't give a damn if Hakkai started to yell like crazy, his eyes followed Hakkai's gaze. 

Slowly, Sanzo turned his head slowly as if he was following Hakkai's vision line and stopped when the line stopped… 

_Well… I'll be damned…_ Sanzo breathed in utter disbelief. _Gojyo? Hakkai was watching Gojyo all the day? Why? _

Sanzo didn't know how he was supposed to react. So, he kept quiet and continued to watch Hakkai. The green-eyed demon was not aware that he was being watched because all his senses were acutely reserved to the half-breed across him. Sanzo caught several too soft sighs escaped from Hakkai. 

_Could it be that Hakkai has a feeling to Gojyo? _ Sanzo found that thought quite unacceptable. Not that he opposed that kind of relationship; he didn't give a damn. It just that they were on mission and he hated any conflict that may arise from those mushy feeling. 

But then, it would explain the way Hakkai's absurdly anxiety whenever Gojyo was missing, hurt or even dying. Or the way the green eyes twinkled with life and the he smiled whenever Gojyo neared him. Or even his instant willingness to share apartment with Gojyo even though he had only known the half-breed for such a short time. Wait a minute! It went back _ that _ long? Who knew what had happened for the last three years when the two of them shared the apartment? 

Suddenly, Sanzo let out a snort of disgust. What the hell was he doing? Contemplating whether or not there would be a relationship between Hakkai and Gojyo? Had he lost his mind? Well, who wouldn't? Listening to that fucking annoying noise from his companions, anybody with a decent and healthy mind could go nuts! 

Raising the paper fan with vengeance again, Sanzo smacked hard. "Shut the fucking up!" Before he settled back on his chair, he heard another well-concealed sigh from Hakkai. 

_Has everyone gone crazy?!_

* * * * * * 

"You looked tired," Gojyo commented as they settled themselves in the inn. All day, Hakkai was distant. Like he was quietly angry of something. Or may be someone. He still smiled, of course. If Hakkai didn't smile, that would freak him out. But Gojyo could sense the mild air of animosity around the green-eyed demon whenever their eyes met. 

Hakkai quietly stripped off his green outfit and leaving a thin white shirt that he usually wore to sleep. He curved up a smile as if he was obliged to do that. "Of course, I am. I did tell you last night I didn't sleep, didn't I?" 

Cold and polite. After three years of friendship, Gojyo still couldn't get any other tone than those two. It made him frustrated. It made him irritated. And it made him felt challenging. 

He bit his lower lip, knowing that was what made him attracted to Hakkai like a moth being drawn toward the flame. Well, if he took away those gorgeous emerald eyes or that soft mahogany hair that insistently invited him to bury his hand through it, Hakkai was unpredictable, refreshing and never dull even a single moment. He had a messed up personality, hurting like hell, guarding himself and could still smiling. 

Damn it! He wanted the drop-dead gorgeous demon! He wanted him so much that he could taste it upon his lips and feel it upon his skin. The memory of the kiss last night drove him crazy; one kiss wasn't enough. If a single kiss that he stole from Hakkai had awakened such a ferocious desire in him, Gojyo couldn't help to wonder what would the second kiss or the third bring. Or when he started to make love with Hakkai. 

His red eyes followed Hakkai's movement as the brunette slid into the bed with equal silent as he was undressing. The room was almost dark, saved a single candle. The sight of Hakkai's slim and luminous figure lie facing away from him did something wild to Gojyo's heart and he was hating and loving the feeling. Hakkai was definitely angry of something and if it was what he thought it was… Well, he never had the pleasure of having an argument with Hakkai before. 

"Hakkai," Gojyo called after a few minutes of silent. 

Hakkai closed his eyes, debating whether to pretend to sleep or to answer Gojyo's call. Then, he let out an almost inaudible sigh. "Yes?" 

"Are you angry with me?" 

Hakkai almost smiled in the dark at Gojyo's question. Hakkai didn't what to answer. Should he be frank to Gojyo by saying, 'Yes, I am. I am surprised you are so blind not to notice,' or should he do what he did best, lying. The former sounded appealing enough, because after all, he never had a verbal fight with Gojyo before and he longed to let out all the unpleasant things that had been gnawing his gut ever since he had met Gojyo. Like his womanizing habit, for instance. But then he was so used of lying that the words denial almost sprang from his mouth. 

"Hakkai?" Gojyo insisted. 

Another small sigh escaped and Hakkai knew Gojyo would not take a mere silence as an answer. "I don't know, Gojyo. I'm not sure if I am angry or not." 

That was a good sign, Gojyo thought. At least Hakkai didn't automatically say no like he usually did. "Is it about last night?" Hakkai could hear the hesitation in Gojyo's voice and this time he did smile softly. It was good to know that the kiss did affect Gojyo, even in the smallest way. 

"Let's not go there." Hakkai's reply came out quickly. 

So, that was it! Hakkai was angry and his anger was directed towards the kiss that Gojyo had so boldly claimed. Gojyo frowned, feeling more confused. If one of them was angry, it was supposed to him. After all, it was Hakkai who rejected him. And he was doing what he thought Hakkai would have wanted him to do, forgetting the whole thing. Was Hakkai angry because he was being oblivious and ignorant? 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gojyo asked instead, ignoring Hakkai's request. 

"Gojyo, I don't think that would be wise," Hakkai's voice came out soft and almost unsure. 

"Nothing we ever do is wise. Hell! If we are, we wouldn't be in this damned trip!" Gojyo answered. "And Hakkai? Can you please turn around and face me? I feel like you're talking to the wall instead of me." 

Hakkai's sense of humor returned and he did let out a nervous chuckle. He didn't feel like talking about the kiss. "Gojyo, please. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Hakkai said evasively. "The kiss happened out of our curiosity and now that we have satisfied what we want to discover, I… I think we should let it be." Hakkai hated the tremble that laced through his words. He wanted to sound casual, but instead he sounded like he wanted to discover more. To discover whether Gojyo's kiss could bring him higher than last night. 

Gojyo frowned deeper; secretly loathing the way Hakkai formed his words. He knew Hakkai could be so damned cold and emotionless sometimes but this… this… Damn it! Gojyo wasn't called a womanizer for nothing. He had tasted many lips and he knew what passion tasted like. 

And Hakkai's lips tasted far more hotter than passion and far more sweeter than willingness… 

"Fine." Gojyo said instead. For three years of their friendship, he was the only one who had done all the approaching and sometimes he felt like he was a dog, panting and begging favors from Hakkai. Well, if Hakkai wanted him to forget about the kiss, he would. He wasn't going to be the one who destroyed the bond of friendship that he had tried so hard to build it. "Good night." 

Hakkai pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders, suddenly felt cold by Gojyo flat and toneless greeting. He knew Gojyo was hurting by his words, but he didn't know whether it was Gojyo's pride or heart that hurt the most. 

* * * * * * 

He was standing in front of his house and he could hear his heartbeat raced so fast. He reached out for the doorknob, trembling with dread. _ Please…_ He thought. _ Please don't let me be too late…_ With the heart in his mouth and sweat tickling down his forehead, he turned the doorknob with great effort and pushed the door opened wide. 

His prayers weren't answer. The furniture was slashed apart and windows were shattered and broken. And there was no sign of her. 

Anguish raced through him like acid being poured into his mouth. Fury claimed his mind, blotting out all his rationality. They had taken her away! She had been taken and he did nothing to stop it! The realizations hit him ceaselessly; adding the pain, as if the torture of knowing she had been taken away wasn't enough. 

"There's nothing we could do." 

"If we didn't give the girl, the whole town will be slaughtered." 

"The 100-eyed demon took her." 

"He is too strong for us." 

He listened to those loathing words that were dripping from the villagers' pretentious and hypocrite mouths. Excuses! After all he had done for the benefit of the village, they had given him lousy excuses to disguise the cowardice of their acts! He raised his face slowly and deliberately and the wagging tongues ceased. They could see anger… no rage tainted his usual pleasant face. "Stop it!" 

His glacial verdant eyes turned to his first target. Without word, his hand flashed out and grabbed the man's neck. "She dies, all of you die!" 

* * * * * * 

Gojyo's eyes flew opened when he felt something curled around his neck and squeezed out the air. His hands automatically reached out the object that caused his to choke before his eyes could adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. "What the hell-" 

His eyes looked up and saw a pair of green eyes shone angrily down at him. It was Hakkai. He was strangling him; he was choking him. Shit! He had to do something before Hakkai squeezed the life out of him too. With effort, Gojyo reached for the hands that locked around his neck and tried to loosen it. Hakkai's grip was surprisingly strong, Gojyo realized with rising panic. He started to cough violently. 

His lungs were bursting with lack of air and his strength was ebbing away. "Hak…Hakkai." Damn it, if his effort to loosen Hakkai's iron grip was started to fail… Panic doubled. …He was going to die of suffocation. "What are y…you doing?" 

Hakkai did not heed him, nor was he awake! Damnation! What the hell was wrong with him?! His brain was losing the oxygen as well and Gojyo couldn't think anymore. To draw in the air was like a battle. His hand released Hakkai's hands and blindly reached out for anything, _anything_ at all to make him breathed again! 

The grip tightened angrily and by the time Gojyo's fingers touched the burning candle, his eyes were started to lose vision and he knew he would be unconscious any second now. _Come on… come one…_ He chanted desperately as he tried to stretch his arm farther to grab the candle. 

Then, his hand curled around the candle and automatically his other hand reached out to grab Hakkai's neck as well, while the hand that hold the candle flew directly to Hakkai's hands, making the latter to yank his hand away in pain. Hakkai let out an angry hiss while Gojyo rolled himself away from Hakkai and from the bed, trying to inhale as much air as he possibly could. 

Gojyo's head started to spin sickeningly as he pushed himself up against the wall and breathed heavily. He thought Hakkai would probably be awake by now, but when Hakkai's shadow loomed threateningly in front of him, he knew that he was terribly wrong. Oh, shit… 

Hakkai's ferocious kick came out like a lightening and it hit Gojyo's stomach, making a small tickle of blood lined from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. The impact double the spinning in the redhead's head and Gojyo knew that it would take more than just a candle burn to wake Hakkai. That was if he could stop the damned whirlwind in his head and see in the dark! Suddenly he regretted for using the candle as a weapon. Now he was more in danger than before! 

Gojyo loathed the thought of hurting Hakkai back, but he knew that if he didn't, he was the one who was going to be dead by the morning. Struggling on his legs, Gojyo breathed heavily, either from the earlier suffocation or the sharp pain on his stomach, and he forced his eyes to focus on a very angry opponent in front of him. "All right, Hakkai," he whispered to himself half-jokingly, half-seriously, knowing that Hakkai didn't hear him. "I know you are angry at me for kissing you, but you don't have to choke me…" 

Even in this dire situation, Gojyo's lips curved up in a grin at his own words and suddenly he felt confidence came to him. 

Hakkai lunged forward, not bothering to use his qi power against Gojyo. Somehow, Gojyo was grateful. He didn't know whether he was conscious enough to see through the dark and evade Hakkai's qi at the same time. The green-eyed demon used his right hand to flung a powerful punch towards Gojyo. Automatically, the redhead dodged the punch and used his left hand to catch Hakkai's right hand. "Hakkai!" Gojyo called loudly as his hand locked the brunette's wrist. "Wake up, damn it! You're dreaming!" 

Instead of opening his eyes like Gojyo had hoped him to, Hakkai raised his knee and hit Gojyo's ribs painfully. "Shit!" Gojyo swore, the thin bloodline grew bolder at the corner of his mouth. He thought his ribs had cracked. Gojyo gritted his teeth in both frustration and pain. 

He couldn't go on like this. He couldn't possibly expect himself to continue avoiding Hakkai's fierce attacks when all factors of fighting, such as sight, awareness and especially the need to fight started to abandon him. He was fighting a losing battle and if he didn't do something about it sooner, he would definitely lose. Making a hard decision, Gojyo raised his right hand to punch Hakkai's jaw. 

For a while, a pair of red eyes met the wild green ones and Gojyo's lips moved, forming two words. "Sorry…sweetheart." And he brought his fist to Hakkai's face just enough to make Hakkai went unconscious. The latter went down and just before his head could hit the floor, Gojyo fell into his knees and used both of his arms to catch and cushion the brunette's fall. 

With an unconscious Hakkai in Gojyo's arms and numerous bruises on his body, Gojyo tried to figure out what he should do next. He tried to stand up, so he could bring Hakkai back to his bed, when suddenly his ribs protested loudly, causing him to fall flat on his back and bringing Hakkai's body lie on top of him. The pain doubled and Gojyo let out a painful hiss. 

Lying on the floor in the dark, Gojyo wondered what the hell had happened just now. And he wasn't sure whether he was asking himself about the whole sudden attack or the words he had spoken just before he hit Hakkai. _ Sorry sweetheart? _ Had he lost his damned mind? 

One thing for sure, this whole thing is no longer a one night incident. Something was definitely wrong with Hakkai. And something was undoubtedly wrong his hormone. 

* * * * * * 


End file.
